The Kingdom Where You Live Forever: An After Breaking Dawn Fanfiction
by cappignani64
Summary: Stories of The Twilight Saga after the events of Breaking Dawn. Bella's a vampire. Renesmee's growing up. A fanfiction that continues the outstanding saga that will live forever. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

I'd never felt more alive. I was running a hundred miles an hour through the large forest. The wind was throwing itself against me. My hair was flowing off of my face while my skin was sparkling, as if a thousand diamonds were embedded on it.

It was an unusually sunny day in the city of Forks, Washington. However, sunlight emerged between trees and glittered on waters. All the animals were back from hibernating, which would have made me excited, but the day took over me.

I didn't even feel like hunting. All I wanted to do was run, to run the entire earth. My life was too perfect. Much more perfect than I ever wanted.

It had been 3 months since our confrontation with the Volturi, yet it seemed longer. It was March, and spring had just come upon us. It was only a year ago when I was torn between my forever-living vampire husband, Edward Cullen, and my werewolf alpha best friend, Jacob Black. Last year, life was like a never ending jigsaw puzzle, with no extra pieces to solve it. Now, ever since my half human half vampire daughter, Renesmee Cullen, came into our lives, she became our missing piece. The puzzle was complete, and there was no more struggling.

Jacob was now leader of his wolf pack. More Quileutes began phasing, and Jacob was assigned to train them. Sam Uley, a fellow alpha wolf, was keeping the peace with us. The wolves were now our allies. As long as we didn't harm them, they wouldn't attack, and vice versa.

Renesmee now looked like a 7-8 year old, just 6 months after her birth. She spoke more than she ever did, but not much more. If she was against something or if she had a speech, she would speak up. The rest of us were inspired by her courage and bravery. After all, she was sentenced to die this past winter.

The Volturi kept a gradual distance from our family. They still kept a close eye on us, but didn't go too far. We weren't going to see them for a while now. My so called powerful mental shield scared them off. They weren't going to risk chances of losing any of their family, and we weren't either.

Edward and I were in love more than ever before. There were no more threats, no more worry and no more holding back. All we wanted to do was to spend the rest of our eternal lives loving each other as much as possible. Usually, he'd be with me on hunting trips, but today we were debating an important concept we were set debate months ago; visiting our newest vampire hybrid friends in Brazil.

The only male vampire hybrid in existence, Nahuel, as well as his aunt, Huilen, saved our lives 3 months ago. We would have been slaughtered if not for them. They also helped us learn more about Renesmee, such as when she would be fully grown and her abilities.

But there were still many unanswered questions. What would happen if Renesmee got hurt? Could she die of natural causes? Are there more vampire hybrids other than Nahuel and his sisters? Will Renesmee have better abilities when she is fully grown? The questions were endless.

It was barely a second later when I jumped over the cliff and landed straight down onto a bear's cave.

The bear stared at me, enraged, and growled with anger. I wasn't scared at all. This was an easy win. I sprung at the bear and pinned her to the ground. Drinking its blood was an even better pleasure.

I stared at her baby cubs. She wasn't lucky. She would never know their future.

I opened the door of the house and saw my beloved family, sitting in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was by the computer, with Esme at a chair nearby. Alice and Jasper were against the bookshelf looking at a book. Emmett stood against the wall by the couch where Rosalie, Renesmee, Edward and Jacob sat. Edward rose and came to greet me by the door.

"Bella" Edward sighed. He walked over to give me a kiss and a bear hug. We rubbed each others backs.

Renesmee watched us and smiled. She was always comfortable with love moments. I walked over to greet her

"Nessie!" I said playfully and took her in my arms and spun her around. She giggled. I kissed her forehead. She touched my face. She thought of bears coming out from hibernation

"Yeah, I got a few tastes. Mm" I murmured. The taste was actually enjoyable.

"Okay" Edward sighed. "Time to discuss options"

He took my hand and led me towards the table. We sat down.

Alice smiled and skipped towards the nearest bookshelf with Jasper following.

Alice spoke. "Among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil is where I found Nahuel and Huilen. The other hybrids weren't there, but I did learn a lot. These half vampire hybrids are much more mature than most humans. They do have as much power and insight as we do. There just not as fast or strong."

"There still is much to learn" Carlisle said. "How long have they been around for?"

"300 years ago was when Nahuel's first sister was born" Jasper answered. "Only he is venomous. They said that if we ever needed to know any more, they would be more than glad to help"

"Then we go to them. The Ticuna's may be a great source, but the best source is from a vampire hybrid itself. They've made their offer, consider it" Edward said

"Agreed" Emmett said "If there is any way we can learn something, we gotta try"

"It's an advantage. Let's go for it" Jacob mumbled

"You'll need a place to stay." Rosalie murmured, staring into Renesmee's eyes.

"We can go to Isle Esme" I said "It has beds, food, and blood. Esme you don't mind, do you?" I flinched, embarrassed by our last visit.

Esme nodded "Of course. We'll stay here and protect the town"

"I'm coming, too" Renesmee said and walked over to us. "It's my species, and I want to learn more about it"

We all stared at her with wide adoring eyes.

I packed our things at the cottage late that night. Jacob decided to stay overnight, so Edward went to hunt. When I went into Renesmee's room to grab her things, I could not stop staring at her. She looked so happy, very much adorable, in her sleep. After a while I stopped packing and sat at the edge of her bed. I could watch her dream forever.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it" Jacob suddenly said as he was now standing by the door. It must've been a while

I nodded "This is when she looks most peaceful. In her sleep" I whispered

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt"

I stared at Jacob with confusion "Why would she get hurt?"

"Well, y'know… we don't know these people too well, and their from the wild." "Almost all vampires are."

"Yeah…but still. They may not be as human as they seem"

"Oh please Jacob!" I said to loudly. I tip toed away from her bed. "You really think Nahuel would hurt Nessie? He saved our lives!" I whispered

"Think about it.. They barely wear any clothes, they have long hair and red eyes, and Nessie's the only hybrid he's not related too"

I nodded sarcastically "I think you're jealous"

"It has nothing to do with jealously!"

"Please."

"Why would I be jealous of a half leech?! Just don't take any chances okay?"

"Jacob, I promise you. She's gonna be okay. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and neither would you. So just relax."

Jacob saw that I was being serious. "Okay. Sorry for being so harsh, Bells"

I smiled and punched his shoulder. "Come on. Let her sleep"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, we had our weekend planned. Carlisle and Esme were going stay in London, Carlisle's birth town and Esme's favorite place to visit. Alice and Jasper had planned to go to Las Vegas. Jasper loves to gamble, and Alice would be there to make sure they brought home a few bucks. Emmett and Rosalie were already on their way to another honeymoon, in Peru.

The first thing I did was call my father. He would obviously know all the Cullen's were leaving town, and would want to have a reason .

"We're all going to LA." I explained. "Esme found this beautiful mountain, and we're all going camping"

"Good for you guys" Charlie said, in a good mood. "Sue and I are going to Niagara Falls, so we wouldn't be around anyway"

"That's great! I hope you have a good time"

Charlie chuckled "We will. Hey, have you talked to your mom recently"

I froze "Not since January. Why?"

"Um….uh…." Charlie stuttered. "I was just curious."

This reminded my of the last problem I had. The problem I would be forced to face when I returned. My mother.

I had not seen Renee since the wedding, and I had not spoken to her since new years. Although the distance made my happy because she was safe, the feeling wasn't mutual. Renee had been very concerned about the distance, but I assured her everything was okay. I would love to see her again, to know that she was happy. But I just can't see her being overjoyed about the new me, and with a granddaughter included, even worse. I was worried about her reactions. What she would think, how she would feel. She could never keep up with the supernatural like Charlie could.

The gossip about the Cullen's leaving town spread. Sam eventually, found out, and asked to speak with us. I went with Jacob to represent my family.

"We're just going to Brazil on a family vacation" I assured Sam. "We won't be gone long, just for the weekend. We're visiting some old friends."

Sam could obviously tell I wasn't telling him something. "And you plan to take Jacob with you as well?"

"Yes. For Renesmee's safety"

"Alright. Will you need anyone to flank you?"

"No. I think we're all set"

"Your pack will be assigned a vacation while you're gone" Sam said to Jacob.

Sam offered his hand. I shook it.

Jacob's pack was excited. He had been training the new members, who were still very young. They weren't considered members of his pack yet, because they were still in training. I thought it was very sweet of Jacob to volunteer to help the little ones.

"Vacation? No way!"

"It's about time"

"Thanks Jake!"

"Who will protect the tribe?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Sam's got it all taken care of" Jacob said "And I'll only be gone just for the weekend."

"We'll miss you" One of the youngest members said

"He'll be back soon, guys" I told them "I promise"

They all stared at me with wide eyes, some full of wonder, some full of terror. As we went back into the house to gather our things, Edward heard Jacob's thoughts.

"They really had a reaction to Bella, didn't they?" Edward asked.

Jacob chuckled "You had to be there. She was all sweet, trying to reassure them and their all like whoa!"

"I think their afraid of me" I chuckled. The three of us burst into laughter.

Then Renesmee came out of her room with the most adorable pink suitcase.

"Ready, sweetie?" I asked her. She nodded.

We proceeded out the door and into the Volvo. Edward darted out to me when my hand was about to about the door

"Where are you going?" He asked as if I was being stupid.

"In the car, so we can go to the airport?"

"That's right! I forgot to tell you. We're not going to the airport"

"Then how are we going to get to Brazil?"

"By that." Edward pointed to the sky.

He pointed at a jet in the air that was about to land in the middle of woods. I gasped, surprised.

"You guys have your own private jet?" Jacob asked, excited.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Edward winked

"Wow" Renesmee said.

Emmett wooed. As the plane landed, Carlisle jumped out.

"We thought you'd like to travel a different way" He said with a grin.

We all froze. Alice jumped out. "What are you waiting for? Come inside!"

I held Renesmee's hand as we headed inside. The exterior was a shiny, pearl white with a blue outline and glossy, clean windows. The Cullen's were extremely luxurious when it came to extravagant needs.

But this time they really went overboard.

The interior was decked out in brown leather. Recliners overcrowded the first half of the jet, while couches crowded the next. The third half included a table, couch, and a plasma screen that had to be more than 40 inches. On the ceiling were bright circle lights. Pillows were placed on each piece of furniture. In the back was a small door that led to a bedroom with a full size bed, two more recliners, and a small storage place. To the right of the storage place was a small restroom.

"Oh my gosh! This is incredible!" was all I could squeal

"It's beautiful!" Renesmee said

"You guys like it?" Alice asked

"How could someone not like this?" Jacob explained

Alice and Edward smiled. Emmett sat by the table, watching the flat screen. Jasper was reading a book on the recliner, with Esme and Rosalie across from him. They all smiled.

"We saved the room in the back just for you" Emmett teased. I glared back

"Come on. Now's not the time to hasty….Emmett!" Alice growled.

"Hey, whatever it takes"

Edward interrupted us "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying air Cullen this beautiful day..." He said in the microphone. "Please relax, take a seat so we can get in the air!"

Renesmee, Jacob and I took a seat on one of the couches. Esme and Alice came to sit across from us. Renesmee giggled. Rosalie and Esme smiled at us.

Then we heard loud gushes of wind. Then we realized we were now in the air. Renesmee watched out the window with excitement in her eyes. This was her first time on any kind of plane.

We all wooed. Emmett and Edward laughed at my silliness.

"Whatever it takes, right Emmett?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. Before we knew it, we could see the entire city of Forks.

"Momma, look!" Renesmee screamed. "It's Grandpa's house!"

"Isn't it cool?!" I asked her. I was so glad she was having fun.

"There's La Push" Jacob said.

"And there's Seattle" Renesmee told him

As they were pointing out places, I couldn't stop looking at Edward. He was in the seat next to Carlisle, who was flying the plane with him. In that moment, it all hit me.

Edward had more money than any Hollywood actor. He could run faster than any of the Cullen's. He had the ability to read everyone's thoughts but mine. He left me just to make sure I was safe and to try to give me a better life. He chose to be the good guy. He chose me even when I was a weak, fragile human. He was always there for me, whether I was in danger, or sick, or pregnant or just fine. He gave me immortality, he gave me his love, and best of all, he gave me a daughter.

There was nobody in the world that could compete with Edward. He was too smart, too beautiful, and he was all mine.

He smiled back at me. I then realized that Edward was the reason why I was here right now. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He made me happy. He made my eyes fill with love every time I looked at him. He made me who I am.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was long but intriguing. We all just primarily sat there like statues, wondering several things. I was thinking about how these Ticunas would feel about our approach. Would they be aghast and run away? Would they be very welcoming and assist us? Would they want to know more about Renesmee?

After hours of contemplating, Renesmee walked from the table to sit on my lap. I ran my fingers through her curls. She leaned against my shoulder. I gazed into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. It was absurd to believe that those enthralling eyes once belonged to me. I would never, could never be as beautiful as Renesmee. She was unquestionably the most gorgeous person on the planet. After a few minutes, she touched my face.

Renesmee showed me what she had been doing all day. First she was surveying what she saw out the window. Then she went to go watch some football with Uncle Emmett. She showed me him hollering over the scoring touchdowns and the lost ones. _Childish _is how she thought of it. I rolled my eyes. After, Renesmee showed me what she had been doing before she came to me. She was playing Connect 4 with Jacob. Of course, he had let her win each time. She smiled at that. But then she showed me that Jacob had fallen asleep. Renesmee yawned with weariness. She was tired.

I got up and carried her into bed. I placed her next to Jacob, already snoring so powerfully. She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped herself into the blanket.

"Sleep tight" I whispered to her. I kissed her forehead. I proceeded out the door until Renesmee interrupted me.

"What if the Ticunas don't like us? Will they try to hurt us?" She asked.

"They'll like us. Don't worry" I assured her "One of the Ticunas knows Daddy, and I bet she's on our side. If we knew this trip wasn't going to be safe, we would have never gone. But we're gonna find out more about you. So that we can know you'll be safe, and live a long, happy life." She smiled and nodded.

"Good Night." I said. "I love you"

Her eyes were already shut by the time I shut the door. I came outside to notice the rest of my family was still sitting motionlessly. Edward turned around to look at me. He smiled and aroused to meet me on the couch. He kissed my hair.

"Looks like the bed's taken for the rest of this trip" I murmured to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder so I could fit into his neck

Edward laughed "Look around you. There are plenty of pallets for a couple to…relax" He purred.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at each other, then at their mates, then back to everyone. Within a fraction of a second, we were all on a couch with our mates, caressing one another. It was obvious that this would go on for awhile.

The first hours of dawn were when everything went into a rush. We had to pack, and made sure we had everything before Renesmee and Jacob awoke. All of our clothes were packed into a large, leather suitcase. Food was already stocked in the kitchen of the island. All of the blood and toys were packed into Renesmee's pink suitcase.

"Ah…" Carlisle said "My hometown. I've missed you"

"Shop til you drop" Esme sang.

"Yeah, we'll see" Carlisle said as he kissed her.

I was eager to make sure theses "friends" were safe enough for Renesmee to handle. She seemed very concerned last night, which apparently was a contagious feeling.

"I mean, you trust these people, right?" I asked Alice hurriedly "I know they saved our lives, wiped away our worries, but do think this is a good idea?"

"Bella" Alice said seriously. "I know what I'm doing when I look for witnesses. They were very kind and were more than happy to help us. Nessie will be fine. This trip will do you well" She assured me.

"Okay" It was almost impossible to not believe Alice. She had to be the most dependable friend on earth. We were all lucky to have her.

"I'll wager for you, Bella" Jasper told me tauntingly. "I think you'll need a trip to Vegas yourself" I was unexpectedly calm.

"Say all you want, Jazz. You'll never convince me of anything" I said, smugly. All of the Cullen brothers started laughing.

"Finally, a decent honeymoon" Emmett said "In the great country of Peru! Arriba!" He said with a Spanish accent.

"Emmett, we're only staying there for two days" Rosalie told him while laughing.

"Hey, if it's a trip, it still counts"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Blondie" Jacob said as he came out of the back room, with his suitcase. "Who I am gonna antagonize, now?"

"Guess I'll miss you, too. Just make sure someone puts the dog out"

Jacob snorted. Then, Renesmee came out of the back room. She was wearing a dark blue dress with pink jeans, and her hair was put into a ponytail. Her suitcase was in her right hand

"Hey, beautiful" I told her. "We're gonna be landing real soon, okay?"

She smiled and nodded

Then Carlisle got out of his seat from flying the plain. Everyone grabbed their bags and Emmett opened the door of the plane. I stared at them, confused.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready for the grand finale" Emmett said with a grin.

I still stared at them, still confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Alice came over to me "Bella, remember how you used to love adrenaline rushes? You said it was "fun""

"Yeah…"

"Well here's you're chance to relive that experience as a vampire. We're not landing this plane. We're all going skydiving!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" I demanded

"Yup. A new extraordinary adventure to experience"

My thoughts filled with fear and horror. Was my family insane? This was risking Renesmee and Jacob's lives for crying out loud, and they were going along with it. I could imagine now. Their bodies lying lifeless on the ground, screaming for help, when there was only one sure way to save them…

"Are you crazy? How could you be irrational? Do you even realize what could happen?"

"Bella, I don't think vampires can go _too _far in near death experiences"

"Not us, stupid! Renesmee, Jacob! They could die for all we know!"

"Chill out. Like I said before, I know what I'm doing and-"

"Wait" Rosalie said. "You never said anything about Renesmee skydiving"

Alice smiled innocently. "Surprise!"

"How could you do that?!"`

"Nothing's gonna happen! Calm yourselves!" Alice groaned.

"See you later guys!" Carlisle said

"Have fun" Esme added. They both screamed and jumped out of the plane.

I gasped. Renesmee would be petrified to jump out of a plane! How could Alice be so deficient? For someone that can see the future, this outcome _better _be good.

"Alice, I swear! If anything happens to Nessie, I will-"

"Babe c'mon!" Emmett whined "Stop ranting and get on my back"

"Sorry Bella" Rosalie said apologetically. "Good luck" She stepped away

"But wh-a h-ow" I stuttered. By the time I finished my sentence, they were already out of the plane.

Alice giggled at me. My emotions turned to fury and outrage. If I didn't love Alice so much, she'd be dead this very second. I clenched my teeth together and tried to redeem my self control.

"You think this is_ funny? You think my daughter jumping out of plane is funny? Alice, _you are_ officially _a lunatic_! _Believe me, I can be _one hell_ of a sister_!"_

The entire conversation, she just looked at me, smiled smugly, and rolled her eyes. Today was_ not_ the day for one of Alice's moronic jokes.

I lunged for her throat. She leaned away and showed no fear at all. When she leaned away, Jacob had his restraining arms on me, trying to calm me down.

"Bella, calm down" Jacob said, struggling to restrain me.

When he let go of me, Alice just shook her head and blinked rapidly.

"Look Bella, you guys will be fine. And I _ am _certain of that. This is a trip for _your _benefit. Just don't think negative. Promise me that." Alice was more assuring than ever.

"Okay. I'm sorry I kinda tried to kill you" I smiled sarcastically.

"Come here"

She gave me a tight bear hug. Alice would always be the most amazing sister

"Now, I have to go. Be a good girl, okay?" Alice looked at both me and Renesmee. We both nodded.

She went with Jasper and jumped gracefully out of the plane.

"Well, there goes one of us" Edward mumbled. I glared at him. He winked.

"Who's going first?" He asked. He looked at Renesmee. Her eyes were wide. She was scared. She shook her head.

"No volunteers? Guess I'm going" Jacob muttered.

"Jacob, no!" Renesmee whined.

"I'll be fine, Nessie. And you will be, too. I would never let anything happen to you" He whispered to her soothingly.

"Be careful"

"I will" Jacob grabbed his suitcase and jumped out of the planed. He wooed on his way down. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jacob to make jokes when the moment was awkward.

"Ladies, first" Edward gestured.

"Not today" I said, gulping.

Edward walked over and stroked both mine and Renesmee's cheeks.

"Meet you at the bottom" Edward said excitedly. He screamed on his way down. Even though he mostly thought of it as death, he quite enjoyed being a vampire.

Renesmee looked at me with terror in her eyes. We walked towards the door of the plane. She gasped. We were _really _high up in the air. I felt like I was crying. Whenever Renesmee was scared, I was too. I worried about her way too much.

"Hold my hand!" I screamed. She grabbed it and jumped onto my back.

"How are we gonna do this?!" She screamed back.

"I don't know, but we will. On the count of three, okay?" I yelled. She nodded.

"One...two…" We screamed together.

"THREE!"

We both screamed as we were in mid air. I had experienced this before, but not with my child on my back. I held on strong grip on her. I would do anything to made sure _she _made it. The wind pushed us down with fierceness. Our hair was flying upwards. This was a different feeling, thrilling.

This reminded me of myself hunting yesterday. How I'd thought that I had never felt more alive. I was wrong. This was a total rush. More thrilling than cliff diving, more thrilling than riding a bike, more thrilling than hunting.

I remembered back to my first hunt, when I had jumped off the mountain. This was the exact same feeling. In that second, I felt like a vampire. I felt like I could do anything, and I could. I could do a somersault right now.

My screams of fear turned into screams of excitement. After a minute, so did Renesmee's. I lifted my arms up into the air. This was way better than riding any rollercoaster, jumping off any mountain, or hunting. This was _awesome. _This was_ epic._

I couldn't believe that I was so worried before. We were perfectly fine. As long as I held her, we would have fun. This was an experience we would remember forever. We would share this story when we got home. It was a great way to start off a family trip. I should've known before.

Alice was always right.


	5. Chapter 5

We were laughing like crazy as we landed on the sand. Yet, it seemed silly. Edward and Jacob beat us down there, and Jacob was ecstatic over his victory.

"Take that, bloodsucker!" He said teasingly.

"There's always a next time, Jacob" Edward responded.

"You say"

Renesmee and I were still laughing. That was amazing! I'd do it again any day if I had the chance.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"It was just so cool!" Renesmee told him "I thought it was going to be scary"

Edward kissed her forehead "I'm glad you liked it"

I was still bursting into laughter. I could laugh forever. They all stared at me like I was having a heart attack, but I didn't care. It was just so funny!

"I'm sorry" I giggled "That was sure something"

"After all that" Jacob muttered.

"Love, I've never seen you so…cachinnated" Edward said

I flipped back up and kissed him.

Then we turned around and saw the large that sat upon the beach.

We had arrived at Isle Esme. I don't remember much of the house, because I was human when I was last here. The house was huge glass windows on the front, with chairs and tables on the porch. The inside looked clean and dazzling. Near the front steps were lanterns that were placed on the sand. This was definitely my dream house.

"Beautiful" Renesmee whispered.

"Now I realize why you wanted to _enjoy _your honeymoon" Jacob whispered to Edward.

"You haven't seen anything yet" I told them. "Come inside." They all followed me up the front steps and through the door.

In the living room, there were two lounge chairs, a Brazilian couch, lamps, trees outside the large windows, and a small flat screen tv. In the other living room was a large white couch and a 50 inch flat screen tv. The kitchen was stocked with all the food and blood we needed. The white room had been done over exactly the way it was before our honeymoon. The blue room was where Renesmee would sleep.

She and Jacob were astounded by the beauty and magic of this place.

"Told you it was magical" I murmured to them.

We all took a seat on the white couch in the second living room. It was very comfortable, for a vampire. Edward scouted over to wrap his arm around me.

"So kid," Jacob said to Renesmee "What do you wanna do"

She looked at Edward and me "What _can_ we do?" She asked us.

"Anything you want" Edward answered. Renesmee and Jacob grinned at each other in enthusiasm.

It was a very short day. Jacob and Renesmee spent most of their time down at the beach, on their boogie boards. By the time they were done, their fingers were so wrinkled they looked like they would fall off. Edward and I had learned a new recipe for chicken quesadillas. I spent all day trying to perfect it, even though I knew Edward would always be a better cook than me. Jacob tested both of our meals out for supper. Surprisingly, Jacob had declared mine the winner, but I think he was bluffing. He was gonzo on the couch, afterwards.

I put Renesmee to bed when the moon had risen. She was letting me know all about her day. She showed me Jacob trying to stand up on his board. _That_ didn't go too well. Then she showed me the pictures Rosalie had emailed her from Peru. Lastly, she showed me Edward and me dancing in the kitchen while cooking. Renesmee smiled at that. I was never one for the dancers.

She started to show me more, but I lifted her hand gently off my face. She rubbed her eyes.

"Time to go to sleep" I whispered.

"Mom, can we stay here forever?" She asked me.

I laughed "I wish we could, but we have other priorities too. And remember _why _we're here. It's to help you learn more about your species."

"How are we gonna find these people?"

"I don't know, honey. But we'll find a way. We always do" I kissed her forehead and snuggled her into my chest.

"I love you so much" I told her.

"Me too" Renesmee said as she shut her eyes.

"Night" I whispered before I turned off the lights. I stared at her as I was about to close the door. All I want is for my baby to be safe and happy. I smiled I went out.

Jacob was snoring annoyingly on the couch, but he looked so cute in his sleep. I smiled at him too. I put all the toys and kitchen supplies away before I shut the tv off. It was so quiet without Renesmee and Jacob. How would we stand this without him?"

I walked into the white room where Edward sat on the bed. He was awaiting my arrival. I sat in his lap and he put his arms around me.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he murmured

I just hummed back. I just wanted to feel his arms around me, his hands touching me.

"Esme installed a hot tub in the back" Edward whispered "Want to go?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

He grinned and chuckled. "Need a few _vampire_ minutes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, if you don't mind" I looked down, embarrassed.

He kissed my forehead and both my cheeks "Take you time, love. I'll be waiting"

I nodded still looking down. As Edward went out the door to the back, I saw him beginning to strip. Was I about to run after him and seduce him? No I would wait. It'd be worth it.

I darted to the closet, which was about the size of this room, as always. I looked for a bathing suit, but all I found was lingerie. So I thought of something Edward would like even better. I stripped and walked outside to the hot tub.

He smiled at me as I approached, but I was looking all different directions. I was doing this to make him happy. He grabbed my hand as I stepped into the hot tub. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"I thought you'd like it better this way" I told him.

"Very clever, Mrs. Cullen"

I smiled. We leaned in and kissed each other, passionately. He rubbed my back while my fingers were stroking his hair. He started to rub my tummy and then my legs. So I started rubbing his chest.

"Bella, that feels so good" He moaned.

I started breathing heavily. We both knew where this was going. I leaned down into the water, with him on top of me, as we got started.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was dark blue when we were finished, and by now we were already in the white room. I didn't want to stop now, but we had more priorities tow worry about. Edward rapidly got dressed in the enormous closet. I was concerned now. Why was he in such a hurry?

I followed him as he darted into the kitchen. He packed his backpack and put on a beige cap. He was dressed very unusually. He wore a yellow t shirt with green and open toed shoes. Was he trying to fit in?

"Where are you going?" I asked Edward, worried.

"I'm just going to get a head start on the hunt." He answered "The sooner we can find them, the faster we can learn more"

"How long will you been gone?"

"All day. Don't expect me to come back. Just follow my scent and you'll know where I am"  
I nodded. I followed him out the door, but he stopped me before he could exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"With you…to get head start"

"You have to stay here with Jacob and Renesmee. They're going to need you, to let them know the plan."

"Edward, I don't think it's safe for you to go alone"

"I'll be fine. And I have my cell phone on me, so I'll call if anything happens. I'll see you later"

"Kay" We grabbed each others faces as we kissed

"I love you" Edward told me.

"I love you." I whispered. "Be safe"

He nodded and dashed out the door.

I waited in the white living room for Renesmee and Jacob to wake. I stared out the gigantic windows all night long, gazing into the stars. They were almost as dazzling as Edward.

After a few hours, I got up to make Jacob's breakfast in the kitchen, omelets. As the omelet sat on the pan, I decided to have a little fun. I decided to try to flip the omelet off the pan. Every time, it landed perfectly. I was so horrid at this as a human. I kept on worrying that it would mis land, but of course, it didn't. I started laughing at myself. _I might actually be cool_, I thought to myself.

But then I got back to business and finished cooking breakfast. Jacob got up early, around dawn. He came in the kitchen with his hair sticking up in a million places and his t shirt wet.

"Morning sweaty" I teased him.

"Ugh, that was the best sleep I had in 6 months!" He said, exhilarated "That couch was like heaven"

"But why are you so sweaty?"

"Because _someone _forgot to open a window!" He yelled.

"Blame Edward."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. Least I got a few z's"

I chuckled "Here, I made you an omelet"

"I heard. You chortle louder than my dad"

We laughed together "Guess that makes two of us"

Renesmee didn't wake up much longer after Jacob had breakfast. I had followed Edward instructions and went along with his plans. We had dressed like Brazilians. I wore a blue dress blue dress with black flowers on it. Renesmee wore an orange dress with green clippings in her hair. Jacob had decided to go as a wolf.

We started our hunt around sunrise, so we could catch up with Edward. The rainforest was very humid but sufferable. We were in no hurry, so we just walked. Renesmee held my hand, showing me things once in a while, like how pretty the animals were, or how clammy she was.

"We'll be there soon" I told her each time.

It only took two hours to find the end of Edward's scent. Jacob was the tracker of this trip, so we relied on him. He was better than I was.

"Find anything, Jake" I asked him.

He whined and inclined his head north. Renesmee and I darted where he was pointing too. We smelt a strange scent. It wasn't Edward's, but it was familiar.

"That's not daddy" Renesmee told Jacob.

"It's not" I said "But it's someone we know" I turned to look at Jacob with curious eyes. He nodded.

I stared into the blistering rainforest. With my vigorous, eyes I saw insects on the ground and on trees, monkeys swinging from wines, the Amazon waterfall splashing birds and their noises of fear, the smallest imperfection in a leaf, through the smallest hole in a tree. Then I saw a blurry image about 500 yards away. It was brown red and…brunette? A necklace made of beads bounced while it was walking. I knew what this foreshadowed.

We had found Nahuel and Huilen.

I had imagined this encounter all week. They didn't look afraid or anything. They just looked at us the same way the did when they saved us 3 months ago. Maybe they weren't people to be afraid of. Maybe they had thought of us now as friends. I knew now that I could trust them. I squeezed Renesmee hand gently and patted Jacob's fur. They're shift of movement proved that they had known what I saw.

"They're coming" I informed them as we prepared for our approach.


	7. Chapter 7

We walk toward each other slowly but evenly. Sort of like the way The Volturi walked to us 3 months ago. Nahuel and Huilen stared at us customary expressions, showing no signs of uneasiness. We took our time walking.

Renesmee squeezed my hand with anxiety, but my gentle hold informed her that she was safe. Jacob stood by her side. We all knew now that Alice was right all along. These people were glad to help us.

They walked a little oddly with unease. Huilen stood beside her nephew, her bead necklace making noise with each step she took. Nahuel wore his hair in a ponytail, with clothes that an Indian would probably wear. As I observed their clothing, they stared back at us as if we were deficient. Our clothing must have confused them.

We stopped when we were about ten feet away from each other. I stepped forward in front of Jacob, but with Renesmee's hand in mine. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just can't say hi. They'll want an explanation for our arrival.

When Nahuel noticed that I was apprehensive, he decided to make the first move.

"Cullens, it is wonderful to see you again. Let us welcome you as friends" He said, with no tension.

"Thank you, Nahuel" I said. "We apology if our arrival caused you trepidation"

"Not at all. Honestly, we are overjoyed that you came. We never get any visitors"

I smiled "Thank you for welcoming us."

"So, what brings you here to the tropical islands of Brazil?" Huilen asked, as if we were great friends.

"Well, we're actually here for an important reason" I answered. "We want to learn more about vampire hybrids. Alice told us you were the number one source, so we decided to take a little vacation. She said you'd be more than happy to help. Could you tell us more about your species?"

Nahuel and Huilen exchanged a glance. They both nodded.

"Of course" Nahuel told us "We will tell you anything you would like to know. I told Alice that if you ever wanted to learn more, than to please come from us. I would do anything to help another member of my rare species" He looked at Renesmee, who was still standing behind me. She hid behind my back.

"Thank you so much" I said "If you ever need anything, tell us"

"Certainly"

Renesmee, Jacob and I shifted our places so that we were more comfortable. We completely trusted our friends now.

"Friends?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you…" He started "I'd like to…officially meet your daughter"

A low growl rumbled through Jacob's stomach. I touched his shoulder and nodded. Renesmee looked up at me, curious. I lifted her up onto Jacob's back. So that Jacob wouldn't be worried and so she could reach Nahuel's height. We walked to stand right in front of Nahuel and Huilen. Renesmee stared at Nahuel. He looked back, amazed.

"She was well worth saving" He said "You care about her very much?"

"I do. I love her. More than my own life" I touched her locket. She smiled.

"And to think there would be a next generation. I'd speculated it to be impossible."

"Renesmee is a magical creature"

"What do you mean magical?" Huilen asked me.

"She has a gift for communicating"

"A gift?" Nahuel and Huilen both asked at the same time, then Huilen continued. "I'd never thought of something like that"

"She can show you if you'd like"

"Nahuel?" Huilen told him. He looked at Renesmee with excitement. Jacob hissed. I punched his backbone.

Jacob moved so that Nahuel was right in front of Renesmee. They both gazed at each other. Renesmee lifted her little hand.

"Hello, Nahuel" She said before touching Nahuel's face.

He reacted with shock but enjoyment. He must've liked what he saw. These people probably have never experienced anything like this before, living in the wild. When she lifted her hand away from his face, he looked at his aunt as if he was little boy that wanted her to try out his new toy.

"Aunt" He whispered. "You've got to see that"

She stepped forward but looked frightened of Jacob. He turned to the side so that she would only see Renesmee. She raised her hand to touch her face. Huilen hesitated.

"Don't be afraid, Huilen" Renesmee assured her "I'm not going to hurt you"

Renesmee touched Huilen's face. She reacted the exact same way Nahuel did. When Renesmee was done, Nahuel and Huilen looked at each other, laughing.

"I haven't seen anything like that in a hundred years!" She said with cheer. "You are a magical being, young child" She said to Renesmee. Renesmee smiled back.

I gasped. Renesmee's dazzling smile made me remembered the person who dazzled me the most.

"Edward." I whispered. Everyone looked at me like as if I was speaking another language.

"Excuse me" I told Nahuel and Huilen. "I need to go find my husband…"

"You don't have to" Nahuel told me "Your husband is waiting for us by the lake. We shall lead you to him"

I nodded. Nahuel and Huilen led us to our destination.

I felt like I had known this people for several years. They made us feel welcome and at home. I was even more pleased with the best fact of them all.

We had made new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Our friends led us to a small, open area in the rainforest. A glittering lake took up most of the area, but it completed the scenery. Behind some trees was a small, jungle home.

It was probably the most beautiful place ever to be seen in the forest. It stood on stilts more than 60 feet high. A small bridge above a lake led us inside. A modern, open living room with no windows at all was the first room. The kitchen was full of wooden tables, floors, ceilings and bowls. The living room upstairs was very formal, with white couches and modern lounge chairs, along with a home made carpet on the ground. Passageways were in every corner of the house. The master bedroom was even larger than the white room on the island. Installed, was a custom made rainforest shower. In the back were two yellow summer chairs with a large swimming pool.

"This is incredible" I said.

"Thank you. An ancestor built this for us. This is home" Huilen told me.

Edward smiled at me. He was sitting on the couch in the first living room.

I came over to sit next to him. He kissed my forehead. I scooted over so Jacob, in his human form, could sit next to us. Renesmee sat on the floor, sitting criss cross.

"Not bad for wild ones" Jacob said as he watched the birds fly outside.

"Feel free to make yourself at home" Huilen said to us "There is blood and human food in the kitchen, and a flat screen TV upstairs. Also, feel free to use the master bedroom"

Jacob chuckled. Edward and I glared at him.

"Thank you for accepting us into your home" Edward said.

Nahuel and Huilen both grinned. Renesmee giggled.

"So kiddo" Jacob said to Renesmee "What do you wanna do while we're here?"

"Everything!" Renesmee said.

Jacob and Renesmee were hunting until about 8:00. So Edward and I had some time for ourselves. We took the "feel free to use the master bedroom" matter_ very _seriously. We were in there most of the day, so time flew by.

When we got downstairs, Nahuel and Huilen were by the lake starting a campfire. This was the time to ask questions. Edward and I dashed outside to help them out. It was a beautiful starry night. The moonlight was mesmerizing and the stars lit up the night sky. It looked lovely. Edward took my hand and stared into they sky with me.

Then we heard a howl. Renesmee and Jacob were back. Renesmee came out between the trees. I threw her some boys clothes and she passed them to Jacob. Renesmee wore a white dress that matched the moonlight. She jumped into my arms.

"Hey" I greeted her. "Find any jaguars?"

She nodded and touched my face. _It's way better than a mountain lion_, she thought.

I giggled and kissed her forehead. Edward hugged us.

Jacob came out of the woods. He grinned when he saw the campfire.

"Alright" He said excitedly. "Story time"

Renesmee ran out of my arms and into his. I sighed. This whole _imprinting_ thing sometimes got out of hand.

Nahuel and Huilen took a seat. Edward put his arm around me. Jacob squeezed Renesmee lightly in his arms.

"Vampire hybrids are an extremely rare species" Nahuel began "This is because it is _beyond _the ability of the majority of vampires to be so close to a human physically

"There are only five known hybrids in the world. The first hybrid ever born was one of my sisters, Serena. My father, Joham, observed her growth and development until it was complete. Then he left her and went on his own. When my second sister, Maysun, was born, he told Serena to take care of her until she was fully matured.

"He stays closer to my youngest sister, Jennifer, than to the rest of us. He did not want to have another situation like mine

"Us, vampire hybrids, have both human and vampire traits. We have very well developed physiques and smooth, flawless skin. We have a functioning heart with blood in our system. Our body temperature is unusually warm and we glow in the sunlight instead of sparkling

"We posses a mixed scent of both vampire and human. We have 24 chromosome pair. After the age of seven, we cease aging. We are much stronger and faster than humans, but not as strong or fast as a full vampire."

"What would happen if a hybrid got hurt?" I asked "Like if they fell off a cliff or something…would they live"

"Yes. Any kind of injury will be healed as if they were a full vampire."

"Could they die of natural causes?" Jacob asked.

"No. Because we are half immortal"

"Are there more vampire hybrids?" Edward asked.

"Not that we know of. Just me, my sisters, and Renesmee"

"Will Renesmee have more powerful abilities when she's fully grown?" I asked.

"No. Her abilities will remain the same."

"Could you walk out on a bright sunny day without being noticed?"

"Yes. Our faint illumination is very unnoticeable"

"I have one last question. Can a vampire hybrid live forever?"

"Essentially, yes."

I sighed with relief. Edward snuggled me into his arms.

"Thank you, our dear friends" Edward said. "You've told us everything we needed to know."

"You're certainly welcome" Nahuel responded.

By the end of the night, Nahuel, Jacob and Renesmee were asleep at the house. Huilen had gone hunting. I decided to take a walk through the forest to enjoy the starry night. After a while, I stopped walking and just froze, staring at the moon.

It wasn't long until I heard Edward approach.

"It looks like all of our worries have vanished" Edward said to me.

"Not entirely" I responded.

"Bella, she'll be fine." He was trying to soothe me. "She's got a bright future ahead of her…"

I turned around to look at him "We don't know that!" I yelled "We can't tell the future until it happens. There are still tons to worry about."

Edward took my hands.

"Trust me; I know what her future is. I've seen it"

I gasped. He nodded. I twisted my fingers into his hair and kissed him. Then, all of a sudden, moonlight shined on us. We did not sparkle, but our paleness looked dazzling. We stroked each other's faces and kissed in the night.

Our hearts might never beat again, but we're finally equals. This was the love that was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed impossible to believe we were getting ready for our departure. Edward and I had everything packed. We were dressed in average clothes, since, thanks to Alice, we had to take the _normal_ way home. We didn't want to leave, but we missed our family dearly, and Charlie was getting concerned.

"It was wonderful to get to know you" Edward told Nahuel and Huilen "Thank you, for everything"

Nahuel and Huilen smiled at Edward and me. We smiled back. They came over to hug both of us.

"Thank you; for being our friends" Nahuel told us.

As they stepped back, Nahuel leaned down so he was Renesmee's height.

"It was an honor seeing you again." He told her. "Young child, you will grow to be a marvelous woman" She smiled at him.

"I want to give you something" Nahuel said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small, golden anklet that had a gold heart on it. There was an inscription in Portuguese on it. "I found this at a Ticuna shop. This inscription means "heart beats fast". And that's how your heart beats."

Renesmee grinned "Thank you" She whispered. She gave him a hug. Jacob sighed. Edward and I laughed.

"Okay, that's enough learning for one weekend" Jacob said, and pulled Renesmee into his arms.

We waved and ran into the forest.

The ride home was short and uninteresting. I'd rather take the cool way home. Renesmee and Jacob slept throughout the plane ride, as did everyone else on the plane, so it was just Edward and I. He wrapped his arm around me as we watched everyone sleep, but it was just sad that this plane didn't provide any beds.

"How are you planning to talk to your mother when we get home?" Edward asked, whispering.

"I don't know" I sighed. "I don't think she'll be able to face the truth" Our eyes flickered to our sleeping daughter.

"Bella, you have to see her again, sometime. You're her daughter. Imagine how you would feel if Renesmee ignored us. That's how she feels"

"You're right. But what if she can't keep the secret? That I've changed?"

He sighed. "She has to. If it was for your safety, I'm sure she'll comply with it"

"But will she comply if she has a granddaughter?"

Edward had no answer. He just stroked my hair and closed his eyes. I did the same.

Charlie gave us a ride home from the airport. He just left his first day back at the station since Niagara Falls. He exaggerated about it on the way home.

"Had to be there, Bells" He started. "It was the most beautiful waterfall in the world. Better than these ones down here in the Peninsula. At night, these neon lights came on; it was amazing. Sue and I had a really great time"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I told him "You and Sue really deserved that trip."

He smiled. "Thanks, Bells. Hey, how was LA?

I was instantly reminded of our excuse.

"It was…different" I stuttered "I haven't been to a place with decent weather in a long time. It was great"

"Did you find a good camping spot?"

"Y-yeah. There was no camping allowed on the mountain, so we had to sleep in the middle of the forest"

"Oh well. You know, kid, there's nothing more amazing than the beauty of nature"

"Definitely" I agreed.

Luckily, we were at the Cullen house in no time. Our family waited by the stairs. Renesmee ran right into Rosalie arms. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stepped down to greet us.

"How was it?" Carlisle asked.

"It was great" Edward answered. "We learned a lot."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. Alice glared at me

"What?!" I groaned.

"You owe me an apology" She said.

"I already gave you one!"

Alice rolled her eyes "Bella, sometimes you can be so melodramatic. An apology is not complete until there's a hug"

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Wait, didn't I give you a hug on the plane?"

"Yeah; but I wanted another one."

I laughed. She winked.

Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the window.

"Bella, we want _you_ to do something for us" Emmett told me.

"If it's another arm wrestling match, count me out"

"Not exactly" Jasper said "We want you to _shield_ us"

"Ugh, man! Are you serious?!" Edward whined to them. "Really?"

"You're just afraid you're gonna lose. Cheater!" Emmett accused him.

"_Why_ do you want me to shield you?" I asked, worriedly. I took Edward's hand. I didn't want this to involve him being harmed.

"We want to see if we can beat Edward at chess, without him reading our minds" Emmett says "You gotta admit, it's a fair challenge"

"Edward?"

"Oh, no fair. Just let us try, please Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, fine."

Emmett and Jasper wooed. We all dated onto the table on the porch upstairs where a chess table was set up. Edward and Jasper sat down, already prepared to play.

"Okay, I play the winner!" Emmett confirmed.

"Let's get this over with" Edward muttered.

"You're such a crybaby" Jasper told him, teasingly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jasper. I've never lost a game of chess in my life."

"On the count of three" Carlisle said. This stressed me out. I was still practicing projecting my shield

"One…two…THREE"

The shield burst away from me to cover Jasper. I can tell by Edward's expression that he could not read his mind. The played the game faster than taking money out of an ATM. They dashed their way though the game. Jasper hadn't got what he wanted. Edward cheered and came to give Renesmee and me, Carlisle and Esme a hug.

"Impressive, Edward. Though I wouldn't be so _enthusiastic_ to verse Emmett" Jasper warned him. Alice wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Uh, actually, I changed my mind" Emmett confessed. "But I would like to see _Bella_ play Edward"

I decisively disagreed. "No way!"

"I'd be up for it" Edward said "But only if you really want to"

Emmett scoffed "C'mon"

I sighed "Fine"

I sat down across from Edward at the table.

"May the best player win" Edward teased. He winked. I shook my head.

"One. Two..." Carlisle counted "Three!"

Once again, this game was a total adrenaline rush. I darted my way though the game. I was surprisingly good at chess, although I'd only played it on my honeymoon, in which I lost. Edward's eyes showed fear at my game. It was only a minute later when I'd realized I won.

Emmett and Jasper wooed. Renesmee and Jacob clapped. I pushed the chess game of the table. Emmett and Jasper put their arms around me. Renesmee hugged Edward's leg.

"Who's the shield?!" I said, pumped. "Yeah!" Everyone started laughing. I went over and hugged Jacob.

"Wow, Bella" He complimented me. "You've got game"

"I've been working on it" I teased. We laughed.

Edward came over to us.

"That had to be the worst game I've ever played" He confessed. "But it was worth seeing you win"

Everyone starting aw-ing. I looked down.

"Sorry I kinda ruined your talent" I teased with a big grin.

Edward laughed "Come here" He kissed me with intense passion and desire. Renesmee came over and hugged both of us.

Then, all of a sudden, the sun came out between the trees, and we all sparkled. Renesmee's skin glowed. We all smiled at each other and gazed into the sun as it set.

It was good to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

Life dragged on. Since our arrival back home, only a few minor things changed in our lives. Carlisle had written a letter to his friend Alistair, who had left when he came to witness for us this past winter. Carlisle had thought he put him under a lot of stress and anxiety, and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Our cousins from Denali called. Nothing changed with them either. They just wanted to tell us that they'd be coming over next month for Easter. We're the closest thing they have to family, and vice versa. I really liked the Denali's.

Renee had been ecstatic when I last spoke to her on the phone. Phil had won a five week trip to Atlantis. I'd never been there, but I could tell it was _the place_ for my mother. I knew that she would be safe there, and I was relieved that this delayed our reunion.

Jacob had asked us to help him train the new wolves. He wanted them to smell our scents, to know when it's the scent of a vampire. At first, the kids were repulsed, which amused us; but they were glad when it was done.

Alice had sent a letter to The Volturi. Nothing special, to us, at least. It was just a "_hello, how are you_" letter. We just wanted to make sure they weren't deranged after what happened 3 months ago. We treated them as a loyal _aquatience._

The last snowstorm came upon us the week before the first day of spring. The white looked so elegant against the green of the earth; I didn't want winter to end. Renesmee was trying to enjoy the last hours of winter. She looked so cute while catching snowflakes. She was growing so fast. Every moment was to die for.

"Look, I made a snow angel" Renesmee said to Edward and I. She and Jacob were playing in the woodsy backyard of the Cullen house. The back of her pink dress was covered in snow.

"It's beautiful" I told her, smiling "Hey, why don't you go get me a snowflake?"

She smiled and jumped twenty feet into the air. Edward came outside to greet us. He held my hand.

"Lovely, isn't she?" He asked us.

"The loveliest" I confirmed.

Jacob grinned. He was lucky to have her. Renesmee landed straight into his arms. He put her down so she could show me the snowflake until it melted.

"It's so pretty" I told her.

I took the melted snowflake from her hand and stroked it against her cheek. She giggled.

"Momma!" She whined.

We both giggled as I caught snowflakes. Then Renesmee turned around and paused. She walked slowly away from me.

"She's gonna grow to be beautiful" I whispered to Edward.

"Can you believe she's ours?" He asked me.

"No, I can't. Really, I don't think it's possible" I giggled. Edward laughed with me.

Jacob walked over to us. I patted his shoulder.

"We've left her in good hands" I said. Jacob and Edward smiled.

"Thanks, Bella" Jacob told me. "You're a really great mom to her"

I smiled. Edward gasped.

"Look" He told us, gesturing to Renesmee.

Renesmee was walking slowly to a small bush. It wasn't until I saw her lean right when I realized why she was so amazed. She was gazing at a rose bush, blooming in defiance of the winter. She reached for the rose that was standing out of all the others. She held in her palm and smiled. She walked to us.

"Look, a rose. Isn't it the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Renesmee said. The rose looked so gorgeous in her pale palm.

"It's wonderful" Edward told her. He reached for the rose in her hand and put it in her hair. She grinned with joy and giggled.

"Now _that's_ prettiest thing I've ever seen" He said and winked.

Renesmee looked up at the nearest tree. A crow's nest sat atop it. She jumped up to sit on the branch of the tree. She held a baby crow in her hand. The three of us smiled, lost in the moment.

Suddenly, we heard a faint noise on the mountain by a river. Footsteps, we heard at first. But then there was an odd blurry image. It was a mixture of turquoise and blue. I stepped forward a little bit to get a better glimpse.

It was a young boy, no older than 13. He wore a blue hat on his head with a turquoise jacket and crimson sneakers. He stared at us, not afraid but concerned. Then I noticed the feature of the boy that was most pronounced. He was Quileute.

Renesmee jumped out of the tree to stand between Edward and me. Jacob took 3 steps forward, squinting.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"I think that's the kid I always see at the beach…" Jacob said.

The boy stared at Jacob, as if he knew him from somewhere. Edward tucked Renesmee under his arm. I put both my hands on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid!" Jacob yelled into the forest, curiously.

The boy seemed like he was about to vomit. He ran into the woods. Jacob jumped over the river and phased. I took Renesmee into my arms as Edward and I ran.

We dashed through the snowy forest. All of Jacob's pack followed us. We were all chasing three small wolves. Seth and Leah managed to get ahead of us to catch up with them. I sincerely didn't want to harm these wolves. They were just newly turned.

Seth and Leah jumped in front of the three wolves, which stopped them. The other wolves surrounded them. Jacob stepped forward. They appeared to be having a conversation, which they probably were, but it was only them and Jacob. There were growls and rumbles hissing. Edward's eyes were wide the whole time. He could hear the whole thing.

One of the newly turned wolves growled, and Edward and I held Renesmee defensively behind our arms. The wolf stared right at us. Renesmee looked at him, then up at us, and then to Jacob. She moved our arms and walked to the wolf.

The wolf looked at her, ready to attack. She walked to him with no fear, just signs of courage. Jacob whined. Renesmee was only inches away from the wolf.

"We mean you no harm" She said.

The wolf stared at her in disbelief. But she did the most unexpected. Renesmee touched his face. The wolf's expression turned from ferocious to astonished. The other wolves watched along with him, and were won over as well. When Renesmee was finished, the three wolves got down on their knees as if they were bowing down to her. They howled into the white clouds.

Renesmee looked at Edward at me, and then looked at Jacob. He gave her a strict nod. She walked over to us, with three wolves following her. They looked like they were guarding her.

Renesmee had won over the wolves two ways. First, she explained to them that we were the good guys, and never meant to abuse them. She told them in the clearest way possible. Anybody could instantly believe anything Renesmee showed you. Secondly, they were behind her every step, protecting her cautiously. They weren't just astounded over her kindness.

They were astounded over her beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle has spoke with Sam on the phone after we informed our family of the encounter. Jacob was genuinely apologetic to us, but we saw it as no threat. I stared out the windows at the elegant snow falling from the sky and covering the earth. Renesmee sat next to me on the couch, with the quilt my mother gave me on her lap. Rosalie sat on the other side of her.

Esme walked in the room with Renesmee's cup of blood. She wasn't a fanatic over animal blood, so this was the exception we made with her. She held her cup in her lap. I held my breath. My self control wasn't completely mastered.

Carlisle hung up the phone and turned to us.

"Sam apologized for the misunderstanding" He told us "He's explaining everything to them now"

"Those poor kids" Edward said "That had no idea what was going on"

"Yeah. Let's just thank god Nessie didn't get hurt" Jacob muttered.

"Why would she have gotten hurt?" I asked. "We were right there with her"

"Bella, these are newly turned werewolves" Rosalie told me. "Their probably twice as worse than our newborn kind" She said, scoffing at Jacob.

"Blondie's right for once" Jacob said "A newly turned wolf could kill anything it sees"

"I thought they were nice" Renesmee said.

"Thanks to you, we persuaded them that we were the good guys" Edward said to her, smiling.

"I bet they really liked you" Esme told her.

"Actually, their reaction to Renesmee was sort of…strange" I said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, she touched their faces, and they fell to their knees. Like…worshiping her"

"It's not something to worry about" Edward said to me. "They were just amazed because they've never seen anything like that before"

"I feel special" Renesmee giggled.

We all joined in.

Abruptly, we heard the sound of braches shaking. There was tapping and banging and low rumbles coming from the forest. We all darted to the window to see what it was, but all we saw were the trees shaking hurriedly. I picked up Renesmee into my arms.

"Rose" I said.

We both dashed up to Edward's old room. I put Renesmee in the corner beside the bed and a drawer. Rosalie sat down on the ground and I put Renesmee in her lap.

"Stay here" I told them.

I ran super speed down to the back porch where my family stood. The three wolves were only 5 feet away from us. They were the same ones from earlier. They stared at us, curiously but anticipated. We all glanced at each other. Edward stepped down a few steps to greet them.

"How can we help you?" He asked.

The wolves looked at each other and whined. Then Edward tilted his head to the side, his expression confused.

"I'm sorry. She's not home at the moment" Edward said.

The wolves growled at him and crouched forward. I did the same to them. Edward took my hand.

"She's not available right now. Feel free to stop by later"

The wolves whined again and sobbed. They looked like they were about to cry. They put their heads down and made a sad face.

"What do they want?" Jacob demanded.

"They want to see Nessie"

We all looked up at the window where Renesmee and Rosalie were, still sitting in the corner of the bedroom. The wolves cheered and howled. Renesmee took a step toward the window.

"Come down, sweetie" Edward said to her.

Renesmee jumped down from the window to the porch where we stood. Rosalie followed. Renesmee walked to the big grayish blue wolf and smiled.

"Hi" She said and smiled the most adorable smile. The wolf smiled back. Renesmee touched his face. The three wolves howled. Renesmee laughed.

"Your good wolves, aren't you?" She asked sweetly. They nodded.

"Who's a good wolf? Who's a good wolf?" She asked, petting them.

And the annoying wolf madness continued from there. Renesmee played in the backyard with them all day. Jacob watched protectively out the window, and I joined him a few times. Edward was preparing supper for both Jacob and the wolves. I went to stand with Jacob again.

"Okay, this is getting _really_ out of hand" I told him.

"Tell me about it" He sighed.

"You know she could never replace you, right?" I said, because of his expression. I didn't want him to be depressed.

"I know. I just miss her being around us"

"Guess that's why we're all down in the dumps."

"Agreed"

Renesmee was on the grass cuddling with the wolves. They've been playing games all day, and didn't look the least bit tired.

"Jacob, dinner's on the table" Edward told him.

I walked outside with him to feed the wolves. They were walking around Renesmee. I scooped Renesmee up into my arms. Edward threw food on the ground.

"Hey" I greeted Renesmee, stroking her hair. She touched my face. She showed me every happening of the day with the wolves. They treated her like a princess…

I lifted her hand off of my face

"It's time to go home now" I told her. The wolves whined and begged.

"She'll be back tomorrow, guys" I assured them. "I promise"

Renesmee waved goodbye to them. They smiled and ran off into the woods. Edward took my hand.

"Let's go home" He said.

In seconds we were dashing through the large forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Renesmee's POV:

"Come on, daddy! No fair"

My dad had won Connect 4 5 times today. He was always so good at board games! Plus, he could read minds; cheater.

"Hey, this time I _earned_ my role" Dad explained to me.

I touched his face. _You say that every time_, I thought.

"The best player wins" He said, winking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"C'mere!" Dad said, chasing me around the living room. I giggled and my face was blood red. I loved being chased. He tickled me on the couch.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"You asked for it!" He said, laughing.

Momma came in and observed the moment between us. Dad and I both smiled at her. Dad ran his fingers through my hair as I sat on his lap.

"It's 7:30" Mom told us. "Time for bed"

"Night, Daddy" I told him.

"Night, Sweetie" Dad said and kissed me on the cheek. As soon as he let me go I ran right into Momma's arms.

"Come on" She whispered. I jumped into my bed and got under the covers. Momma grinned at me and laid beside me. I touched her face. _What story are you reading tonight, Momma? _I thought. She pulled out a book with trees on the cover.

"Robert Frost" She said, smiling "I studied one of his poems in high school"

I hated little kid books. They were annoying and unentertaining. Adult books were so much better, especially when Mom read them.

"I left you in the morning, and in the morning glow, you walked a way beside me to make me sad to go" Mom read. "Do you know me in the gloaming, gaunt and dusty gray with roaming? Are you dumb because you know me not, or dumb because you know?"

As she read, I thought about Jacob. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I sort of ignored him today playing with the other wolves. But I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make the other wolves happy. Jacob was my best friend, and nothing could change that. I liked these wolves, anyway. They seemed cute and friendly.

But why didn't he come out to play with us? Was he jealous? The worst thing I could ever do was hurt Jacob's feelings.

"All for me and not a question for the faded flowers gray…"

Mom seemed a little concerned too. She looked at us once in a while out the window, but whenever I looked back she just smiled. I didn't want to be a feeling hurter. I want to be kind and friendly to everyone. I love my family and friends. Their my whole life. But I didn't want to be helping someone while hurting someone.

"That could take me from beside you for the ages of a day?"

I rubbed my eyes. This was a really relaxing poem. But not enough to relieve me from this…stress. I hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. I just wanted to sleep; to escape reality.

Mom closed her book as soon as she saw the expression on my face. She rubbed my forehead.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Hm?" Mom asked, kissing my forehead.

I cuddled my pillow "I'm just really tired" I explained.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. You know that, right?"

I nodded. She cuddled me and kissed my cheeks.

"I love you so much" Momma told me, hugging me.

"I love you, too, Mom"

I dreamt that I was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon. My hair was all done up in elegant curls. I was walking through the loveliest meadow. I saw the prettiest purple flowers. I ran to pick them up. I ran through the forest so I could show them to my family. But then I tripped…

A crackling sound woke me up. It came from the outside of my window. I looked at my clock. It was 1:00 am. I sat up on the bed, got on my knees, and leaned toward the window. Then something growled. I gasped. I put my blanket over my body. Then I heard whooshing sounds coming from down the hall. My bedroom door was open seconds later.

"What happened?!" Mom demanded. I pointed to the window. Mom was about to approach, but Dad grabbed her arm.

"Stay with Nessie" He instructed her.

Mom sat beside me on the bed and cradled me on her lap. Dad opened the window. Momma squeezed my hand lightly. Dad gazed out the window. When we heard him sigh, we no longer hesitated. A grayish blue blur came to the window. It was my wolf friend. Mom hit her face.

"Someone wants to see you" Dad said, looking at me. I walked to the window and stood next to Dad. The wolf grinned at me. He turned back, gesturing to the two other wolves, who looked like they were patrolling the cottage. I smiled awkwardly and waved. The wolves howled into the night.

"Guy's, go home" I said as sweetly as I could. "Get some rest. I'll be right here"

They hesitated but left into the woods. I turned back to my parents, who were staring at me as if I was the most adorable child crying. I put my head down, blushing and touched my mother's face.

_Sorry,_ I thought with humiliation. Momma stroked my cheek.

"It's not your fault" She assured me. She and dad tucked me into bed, giving me kisses on my both of my cheeks.

"Good night" They said. After the shut the door, I cuddled my pillow. I loved those wolves, but they were starting to get a little bit annoying. Hopefully this will all get straightened out.

Tomorrow was even worse. Not only did the wolves want to protect me, but they just kept on _following_ me. They watched me from outside the window reading a book in Carlisle's study; they followed me on a hunting trip with my parents, not even hunting. They watched Alice do my hair and saw me on the phone. They even stood outside the bedroom to watch me take my naps.

Everyone else was ten times as creeped out as I was. Alice went shopping most of the day so she could see her visions, Carlisle stayed in his study all day. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Momma had to go hunting almost every day because the house smelled so bad. Jacob even wasn't around as often, but always came back shortly. He was helping his dad at home. The only ones that were willing to stay were Dad and Esme.

Everyone was home the day they were by the kitchen table to watch me drink blood. My family stared at the wolves with their eyes wide and disgusted. I rubbed the wolf's fur, trying to soothe them. I couldn't hurt them. They were my friends. It wasn't long until people started leaving.

"I have to run to the beauty store" Alice said.

"I need new tires" Emmett said, tugging Rosalie's hand.

"Carlisle, we have to return our books to the library" Jasper reminded Carlisle.

"That's right" Carlisle answered "Esme, why don't you come along?"

Esme walked downstairs with them. She looked at me with remorse. It was just me, Mom, Dad and the wolves. They held each others hands.

The blue-gray wolf ducked his head underneath my chin. I hugged him. Even though these wolves were insane, they were loveable. But then I saw my parent's reactions. They looked so worried and looked like they were ready to attack. My eyes filled with water and I ran upstairs.

"Renesmee!" Mom called. I started sobbing. I ran right past Jacob as he came up the stairs. Mom probably would have come after me, but Dad was restraining her. The wolves whined. I slammed the door of my father's old room and hid my face in the pillow.

Why couldn't everyone just be happy? I was causing everybody pain. The family was going away because of me. My Mother fed every day because of me.

They all suffered because of me.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's POV:

I walked into the front door of the Cullen house. I sniffed. Those wolves were still here. Give me a break. Ever since those three newly turned wolves came into our lives, all they ever did was hound _my girl_. She was supposed to be mine!

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh well, it was better than them attacking the town. But they made Nessie happy, and that's all I want her to be. As I walked up the stairs, I heard sobs. Probably one of the leeches is so _sickened_ by the smell.

But then when I got to the top of the stairs, Renesmee ran past by me. Tears came down her cheeks. My mouth was wide open. My heart sunk. What had they done to her? I stared at Edward and Bella in worry. They looked the same. The three wolves got down to their knees and crawled out the window. I shook my head.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Renesmee feels so bad for all the pain she's causing us. I'm only suffering to make her happy" Bella said, but she looked like she was saying it to herself.

"Just let her cry out the pain" Edward said. "Give her some time alone"

"You'd let her be in pain?" I asked him.

"I would never allow that, Jacob. I'm her father. I want what's best for her. I just believe it'd be best to leave her alone until she's calmed down"

"I guess you're right. It just kills me to see her cry like that"

"It kills all of us"

"Maybe we could compromise with her" Bella suggested. "We could find a way where we can all be together without suffering"

"That's a good idea" Edward said. "Jacob, you think you could talk to her?"

"Whatever makes her feel better" I responded.

Edward and Bella nodded.

I went down the stairs thoughtlessly. I didn't know if I was just leaving or just going downstairs. But seeing the huge Apple imac computer had me make my decision. I went into Carlisle's study and went on the computer. The bloodsuckers wouldn't mind. Esme always told me to treat this house as my own home.

First I checked my email, which I rarely went on. I had a bunch of pics and e-cards from my sister in Hawaii. The earliest un-read one was from last summer. Not really a shocker. Then I had a bunch of emails from the pack that was sent last week.

**Jake,**

** Heard you're going on a vay-kay. Hope you have a great time. You deserve it, man**

** Quil.**

** Hi Jacob,**

** I hope you have an awesome trip with the Cullens! **

** Rachel.**

**Hey man,**

** Have a great weekend off. Even though you never read your email, I thought I'd try**

** Seth**

** Jacob,**

** Be careful on your trip. For my sake. Please.**

** Leah**

** Enjoy your weekend off with the parasites!**

** Embry**

There were about ten more of those. I didn't even bother reading them. I shook my head and closed the window. I stared at the computer. The screen had to be more than 25 inches wide. The quality and speed were unbelievable. I opened an app and started playing a motorcycle game.

I got bored after awhile. Whoever was on here last left a window open. I clicked on it and what came up was a picture of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella. I smiled. I started scrolling through some of the pictures. Most of them were from last weekend's visits, but then I found one of Renesmee wearing her favorite purple blouse. She was standing by the stairs. I started scrolling through a bunch of her pictures. Her and Bella on the doorsteps…her sitting on a tree branch….one day after Rosalie did her hair.

But then I realized something. The wallpaper on my phone was a picture of Nessie and me. I emailed it from my phone and added it to the computer's gallery. It was a picture taken two weeks ago. It was Nessie and I on the couch. I was wearing my new leather jacket while she was wearing her red shirt with blue stripes... I printed it out and put it in my wallet.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I shut off the computer immediately. I ran to the couch and lounged there. Edward appeared, holding Nessie's hand.

"She wants to talk to you" He said and left the room.

Renesmee walked slowly to me. I got up and held my arms out to hug her. I squeezed her in my arms. She was such so squish-able.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said, smiling. I would do anything to make this girl happy.

"Could you do something for me?" Nessie asked.

"Anything"

Nessie touched my face. She showed me those three small wolves and her thoughts seemed annoyed. She thought of the wolves running into the forest and never coming back. She wanted me to get rid of them.

"It's about time" I muttered. Nessie laughed.

"Look Nessie; I can't promise they'll be gone _forever_, but I can promise you that I will stop this aggravating stalking crap. I'll talk to Sam and see what we can do"

"Thanks, Jacob." Nessie said and hugged me. "But please, don't be harsh on them. I don't want to hurt their feelings"

"You can count on me"

Edward and Bella came down as soon as our conversation is over.

"We're gonna go hunting with our family" Bella said, looking at Nessie. She ran into Bella's arms. Edward put his hand on Nessie's shoulder.

"Thank, you Jacob" He said

"No problem" I responded.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Bella asked me.

"You can stay here, if you want to. You deserve a break" Edward told me.

"I have things to do, anyways" I told them "I'll try to catch up later"

They nodded and darted out the door. I ran to my motorcycle. I would go talk to Sam as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to get rid of those wolves. But at the same time I felt worried.

Would they fight back and try to steal my girl?


	14. Chapter 14

I'd sort of felt better on the way to Emily's. I saw Quil and Claire playing on the sidewalk. Her dad was with them, but Quil didn't seem annoyed or bothered at all. Maybe the situation would turn out good.

But those wolves were like stalkers. I couldn't take it. Seeing them watch Nessie's every move...Praising her as if she were a saint...

I shook my head. The annoying-the-crap-out-of-me fantasies only made it worse. Well, at least I get first dibs.

When I pulled into Emily's, I smelled eggs and bacon. All she made were breakfast food. It's the middle of the afternoon. When they heard my engine roaring, they all turned to stare at me with big, happy grins.

What the hell was up with this? Was it because I went on "a bloodsucking vay-kay" and that I haven't been here since? Gimme a break.

I hung my jacket up and took a seat at the table when I came inside. Embry, Paul and Rachel were sitting across from me.

"Hey Jake" Emily greeted me. "How was your trip?"

"Not bad" I answered "I've had better, and I've had worse"

She laughed "Guess that means you love coming here more, right?"

"It's a decent option"

Everyone bursted into laughter. Don't tell me this is a horror movie

Emily put a plate on the table with french toast and sausages. I stared at it.

"Well, this is unusual. Usually I get only a piece of bacon and bread."

Em laughed again "It was supposed to be for Sam, but he wanted me to save for you"

"Me? Did he know I was coming?" Do I have my own personal stalker, too?

"No. Rachel was gonna bring it home, but now you're here"

When I started eating, Embry got up to sit next to me.

"Hey, bro. I haven't seen you in almost a month. What up with that?

Stupid, wolf telepathy

I shrugged "Training really is a time commitment, you know. And I'm still recovering from my weekend off with the parasites"

"You got my message. What a surprise. I'd almost think you'd have forgotten your password by now"

"I got a good memory"

Paul rolled his eyes "If your memory is so great, then how could you forget to come home?"

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh that's right Paul. You can't train the little guys. They're so scared that you'll rip their heads off"

Paul growled "If you think that some vegetarian leeches are more important than your flesh-and-blood family, you're so-"

"And if you think that taking up someone's space in their house for yourself is more important than them starving to death, you ought to be a criminal"

Paul started shaking. Rachel eyed me.

"Okay, then...guess I better go home now, Paul, since you're not there at the moment, so I can finally have my own doritos"

I raced out of the house with stares from a grinning friend, a stressed out housekeeper, a worried sister and a rival that's about to explode.

I went straight into the forest. I realized now what was up with them. Sam was out looking for me. He had been looking for me. For probably the past few weeks, seeing if I was dying to come home.

What was their problem? I hadn't been home, I'll admit that. But they could come see me. And visit their newest little family members. I did hate the Cullens before I'd imprinted, but when I did, I saw the light in them. They were nice. They never set foot on our land when we were about to. It didn't make sense. Why would the tribe hate someone that was good?

After so many miles of running, I found the treaty line. It was just a river that nobody would cross from both sides. But then I looked at the view, and I hit my face.

I was on the Cullens side of the line.

Of course, I was an exception to the enemy barrier, but I guess I hadn't been to the other side in so long I'd forgotten the way. After a few seconds, I heard some crackling noises coming from the bushes across.

It was probably just some hiker, or possibly a bloodsucker. But that hadn't happen in over a year. It was most likely Paul. I leaned down, and got ready to phase. This wasn't even gonna be a battle. But it wasn't a rival. It was a family member.

Sam was looking for me after all.

He came out from the bushes, with a big, friendly smile on his face. Awkward. I just waved. I waited for him to start this conversation that would be the solution of all my problems.

"Hi, Jacob" Sam said, still smiling.

"Hey Sam" I greeted him. "Can you help me with something?"

I didn't want some lovey reunion to go one, here.

"Sure, what's up?"

I sighed a breath of relief. I grinned.

"Okay, so those wolves that were turned last week are really bothering Nessie and The Cullens, as well as me. So, I just wanted to ask if they could stay on our land, so they can get used to their home. Is that cool?"

Sam's grin faded into an expression of a man who just got fired from his job

"Why?" He demanded.

"Well, they're sort of stalking Nessie. They've been following her home, watching her talk on the phone, even staying in the Cullen house in wolf form"

"Why?!" Sam demanded again, more furious.

"They're annoying, and they're stinking up the house."

"So, you're asking me to ask our family to leave just because The Cullens don't like them?!"

"No, it's because...well, we like them, don't get me wrong, but their driving them out of their own house"

"WE?!" Sam growled.

Two wolves appeared to stand beside Sam. Embry and Paul, no doubt.

"I thought you were so excited to see me come home" I yelled.

"I thought you were never going to come home!"

"Sam, relax. It's no big deal. All I want is for them to leave The Cullens and Nessie in peace"

"Jacob, you have gone to far. You are doing to much for The Cullens, our tribal enemy. You've chosen to lose our family for them. You have separated our tribe"

"We have declared a war!" Sam yelled


End file.
